


The Helicopter Ride

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: White Widow/Ethan Hunt Drabble





	The Helicopter Ride

"Are you sure you can fly one of these things?" asked Alanna, as the helicopter lifted shakily off the ground.

"I've done it before," replied Hunt calmly, as the helicopter tilted dangerously far to one side.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said Alanna sarcastically, as the helicopter shuddered back level before tilting slightly to the other side, "but didn't that end with not one, but _two_ , helicopters crashing in the snow and over a cliff, and you nearly falling off said cliff?"

"Hey! That was mostly intentional!" exclaimed Hunt, as he finally straightened the helicopter out, and it stayed level this time. "Anyway, the helicopter started crashing as soon as I got in it; I think I did quite a good job pulling it out and keeping it from crashing then and there."

"Yeah, yeah, just get us where we're going without crashing," sighed Alanna, turning to look out the window at the quickly disappearing countryside.

They were on route from her villa in the Scottish countryside, where they had spent the weekend, to a meeting with new IMF Director Brandt at a secret location in Denmark. Since the White Widow still brokered deals for the black market, any meetings she had with the IMF and CIA had to be of utmost secrecy to preserve her cover.

When they touched down softly in the Denmark forest a few hours later, Hunt looked over and said with a charming smile, "Now was that so bad?"

"Oh shut up, you're too full of yourself as it is," grumbled Alanna as she climbed out.

"You let this guy fly you in a helicopter?" came Brandt's voice as he crossed the open area to where they had just landed. "You know, I think this is the first time he's ever gotten within twenty feet of helicopter and it not have crashed soon afterwards."

"Gee, thanks Brandt, now she'll never fly with me again," retorted Hunt as he walked around from the other side of the helicopter, carrying his and Alanna's travel bags. "Now do you have a mission for us, or did you just call us here to make fun of my past encounters with helicopters and terrify my team members?"


End file.
